


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 1 ) / 微宜嘉

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 1 ) / 微宜嘉

愛豆：朴珍榮＆林在范(不是組合是solo)

迷弟：王嘉爾

HE 目前暫定最終結果ALL嘉

不確定會不會有車

一開始：嘉喜歡榮討厭范

中間：JJP喜歡嘉

後來：JJP喜歡嘉 嘉喜歡JJP

王嘉爾是最近新星朴珍榮的顏值、嗓音兼肉體飯。（但朴珍榮幾乎很少穿短袖）

但就在最近，他發現了…

“什麼？竟然有人能比我的珍榮歐巴更多票！”王嘉爾驚訝的看著這次音樂節目的投票。

“林在范？誰啊我都沒聽過！”王嘉爾生氣的嘟起了嘴巴。

接著，王嘉爾打開了自己的微博帳號。

愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼

1分鐘前來自朴珍榮超话

各位！趕快來一起為珍榮歐巴切瓜，就在G7music上，我們的珍榮歐巴竟然變第二了！我真不敢置信！！！

#Jinyoungforever#

“嘎嘎，有電話，宜恩找你。”正當王嘉爾還沉浸在自己的小小世界時，王嘉爾的媽媽就在樓下喊著。

“馬上來！”段宜恩是王嘉爾的好哥們，至少王嘉爾單方面是這麼認為。

“Marky！怎麼了嘛~ 對了我要跟你說一件事。”段宜恩還沒說出話，王嘉爾馬上就接下去說。

“我跟你講喔，我真不敢置信，你也知道我喜歡朴珍榮嘛，但今天....”

“總之，那林啥的當了第一？”

“不對！最終一定是我珍榮歐巴第一！”

“不過，我還真聽過那名子，那林啥的，你再說一次他名子，我忘了。”

“林在范。”

“他最近好像蠻紅的。”

“我不管！我就只喜歡珍榮！反正他現在票數超過珍榮我就是不開心... 哼！”

“好好好，你的朴珍榮最好了。”甚麼嘛，我也不錯啊，有錢有顏有身高... 段宜恩心想。

“對了！你怎麼打給我？”

“就我這邊有朴珍榮最近去濟州島度假的寫真，剛好還抽中粉絲見面會門票，第一排，要不？”

“我...我...我我要！當然！！！”王嘉爾興奮到話都說不好了。

“來我家，我拿給你。”

“啊啊啊！感謝Marky！！你果然是我最好的朋友！！！”

“嗯，最好的朋友。”媽媽我的心在淌血！段宜恩摀著心臟。

“那就...”

“那就待會兒見，等我喔！”王嘉爾急忙掛掉電話便跑出家門。

王嘉爾以極快的速度奔跑著，卻不小心在一個轉角撞到人。

“啊！”王嘉爾摔倒在地上。

“嘶…”那名被撞到的男子雖然沒摔在地上，但右腳似乎有些受傷。

是哪個渾蛋…，男子心裡想著。他吃痛之餘不忘看一下肇事者是誰。

幹，也太可愛，他心想著。王嘉爾這時因為跑太快而迅速的喘著氣，雙頰也漸漸變紅，蓬鬆的頭髮也小幅度的晃動著。

王嘉爾趕緊爬了起來，低著頭向對方致歉。

“真的很對不起，我只是…”王嘉爾抬起頭看，發現對方竟也擁有一副好面孔。啊啊啊我撞到帥哥了！王嘉爾在心理上演了一齣青春偶像劇的戲碼。

“先生？”對方看王嘉爾遲遲不接話，於是便拍了拍王嘉爾的肩膀。

“啊… 抱歉，我因為有急事所以才用跑的，真的很抱歉，你還好嗎？有沒有受傷？”

“我還好，下次別再用跑的了，這樣很危險。”

媽媽他是薄荷嗓！要不是這裡是大馬路，我一定會當場暈厥！同時身為音控和顏控的王嘉爾，根本抵擋不住這種暴擊。

“好，真的很抱歉…”王嘉爾說完後便匆匆忙忙地繼續跑向段宜恩家了。

“欸等等…”我還沒跟你要電話賠償我…

不過，他好像不認識我… 林在范有點沮喪地心想著。

沒錯，剛剛被王嘉爾撞到的那位便是最近很紅的林在范，今天是因為拍寫真而來這裡的，剛好在休息時間四處逛逛。

林在范捲開褲管看了自己的右腳，還有點紅腫。算了，就看在你那雙大眼睛的份上原諒你吧，希望我們還有緣能見面… 林在范邊走邊想著。


End file.
